


Saviour

by definitely_sane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_sane/pseuds/definitely_sane
Summary: The Novak family had always had omegas, but they were just considered as servants, well, they were basically slaves since they didn’t even choose to be there or were thanked for their hard work. Castiel didn’t think it would be the same once he got his own omega.It wasn’t until he was on his way to get him that he wondered if he was making the right choice, did he even know anything about omegas? Luci did mention he was well trained and Castiel was mostly counting on that.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 42





	1. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So, imma just begin by saying this is my second fanfic ever (kinda abandoned my first one opsie) and my very first abo-dynamics fic and it makes me very nervous so bare with me pls  
> As for trigger warnings I don't think I'll be going very dark but I'll try to give a heads up  
> It's not much of anything rn but I promise I have some ideas on mind :3
> 
> Hope you enjoy *fingers crossed*  
> I'm really new at this as you can tell so all feedback is good feedback (negative or positive) so don't hesitate to comment :D

Castiel Novak was a simple man, he worked a 9 to 5 job, had a nice house, a nice car, but he always had the feeling something was missing, his house was way to big for him to live but himself and it was always a mess too since he didn’t have the time to clean it, or just didn’t care. His brothers would insist on him getting a mate, but he just wasn’t interested, he didn’t see the point, he believed in true love and all the cheesy clichés that came with it. His birthday was today and if he were being quite honest, he wouldn’t even think about it if Luci hadn’t call him that morning claiming he had the perfect gift for him, he claimed to have got him the perfect pet: a beautiful green-eyed omega, close to his age, and very well ‘trained’ due to his experience with previous alphas. He always insisted on Castiel getting a mate since he ran an omega center, and today for some reason Castiel couldn’t say no to him. The Novak family had always had omegas, but they were just considered as servants, well, they were basically slaves since they didn’t even choose to be there or were thanked for their hard work. Castiel didn’t think it would be the same once he got his own omega.

It wasn’t until he was on his way to get him that he wondered if he was making the right choice, did he even know anything about omegas? Luci did mention he was well trained and Castiel was mostly counting on that. He got to the center and went to meet his brother on his office. The whole building looked rather modern and elegant: the color-scheme was some sort of nice light blue and white, and the halls were very long with glass doors to every office. He waited with Luci on his office for the omega, Luci had told him that it would be better not to go get him himself since he needed to be taken care off first, and he kept reassuring him not to worry too much, an omega’s job was to please his master and make his life as easy as can be. When the omega arrived all his doubts faded in two seconds, it was the most beautiful omega he had ever laid his eyes on and he had the prettiest pair of green eyes he had ever seen, Luci wasn’t lying when he said he was perfect. As soon as the omega entered he knelled in front of his new master, keeping his eyes on the ground and his hands behind his back, Castiel wasn’t sure how to feel about that but Luci’s employees made him sign off the required paperwork and once everything was in order handed him the leash, Castiel didn’t think it would be necessary but kept the leash on. Once they got to his car Castiel unleashed him and was surprised when Dean just automatically kneeled inside the back of the car instead of just sitting, but he didn’t give much thought into it and drove home.


	2. No rest for the wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ^^  
> Glad to see that this is going better than what I was expecting   
> Enjoy this little chapter with Dean's POV, hopefully you can see a bit better where I am going with this, I know it's kind of a short one I'd make it longer but I'd have to switch the POV and idk if that would get confusing but next one should be longer *fingerscrossed*

Dean was woken up by the care takers spraying him off with cold water. ‘Get the fuck up you lazy whore’ Dean got down on his knees as fast as he could, cracking them hard on the floor in the process, ‘Your new alpha is already waiting for you, better not keep him waiting’. New alpha? Dean had spent the last few months at the center and he honestly didn’t think he would ever be leaving, he was getting old and it’s not secret alphas prefer younger omegas, he had also had quite the handful of masters, they would get tired of him and return him. Dean was still very grateful none of them actually thought about selling him to a brothel, he had been to the training center a handful of times but that didn’t compare to being as an omega whore. There were no laws whatsoever regarding an omegas wellbeing, as long as the alphas didn’t kill them, they were good, and that wasn’t even about the omega it was just a business matter. Being owned by a twisted alpha was already hard enough, Dean didn’t even want to think what it would be like to be fucked every night by a different twisted alpha, or multiple alphas.

Dean followed the employees down the hall and into some office. He dropped to his knees and kept his eyes trained on the ground, he had never actually been inside an office before, who even was this alpha? Without wanting make any sort of eye contact all he could see was that the alpha seemed to be dressed in something almost like a suit he dare say, maybe he was some sort of business man, scratch that, what if he owned some sketchy omega center as well? He was being sold to a businessman, that was basically the same as being sold to a brother, his worse nightmare was happening right now, and he couldn’t do anything about it except accept it. Dean had lived quite a long life for an omega, he had had more alphas than he could remember, sure he kept some quite unpleasant memories and marks from some but overall he couldn’t complain, he had heard stories about what some alphas had done to their so called pets and all of a sudden his masters didn’t seem so bad. But this new alpha didn’t give any reassurance to Dean, who would even buy such an old whore?

Dean followed his master to the car and knelled inside, for all he knows this new alpha doesn’t play around, but for a second, he could swear the alpha let out a surprise sound, why would he be surprised, what was he expecting, he might not be the perfect omega but he still knows his place. The alpha started driving and Dean does his best not to hit his head on the seats or fall. After what seemed like 10 minutes of driving the car stops, ‘Are you hungry? I’ll grab you something to eat while I fill up the tank’, and there it was Dean thought, the alpha had already began to test him, he didn’t know what the alpha wanted from him but one thing was for sure, he had had enough of this little mind games with his previous alphas to know this was a test and he wouldn’t keep making the same mistakes. ‘No alpha’, a good omega knew not to beg for food, he would eat when and if his master decided it was the right time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls leave a comment I'm very thirsty and love some feedback//suggestions :D


	3. Chapter 3

Dean waited until the alpha opened the car door, he then followed him inside. The house looked very big and modern, much bigger than his previous alphas’ houses, with a house this big he would expect his alpha to have a big family to go with it, but when the alpha showed him around he seemed to live by himself.  
“On the right is my office, you’re free to walk around but don’t disturb me when I’m working”  
“Yes alpha”  
The alpha got up the stairs and Dean kept following him, “this is your room, it’s just across the hall from mine and should allow you some privacy”, his own room, was this alpha for real? Why would someone give an omega their own room, this must have been all part of his test to see if Dean knew his place. The room was way too good to belong to an omega, it had a real bed with a lot of blankets that look softer than any he had ever seen before, it also had a huge window with a view to the forest, “the house is pretty isolated but the good side is that the view is great, at least I think so” Dean didn’t dare to look up but it sounded like his alpha was actually smiling when he said that.  
“I’ll have to go downstairs to work on something but I’ve got you some new clothes so you can shower and change but I’m afraid they’ll be too big on you. Anyway, call me if you need anything”  
“Yes alpha”

Dean got into the shower and let the water fall down on his face, he didn’t dare wash with warm water but it still felt good to take his time under the shower and wash the dirt with real soap for once. He didn’t remember when the last time was, he took a real shower but still, he didn't want to take too long, afraid his alpha would punish him for wasting too much water. He got dressed in the clothes he had gotten for him, a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt that were indeed a bit big for him, he had never actually realized before just how skinny he had gotten, even now he didn't dare look down on his naked body. It felt good to be out of those grey omega clothes they made him wear, it was the first time he had ever been given clothes that didn’t came from the omega center, so far this alpha didn’t seem so bad after-all, but Dean couldn’t be sure. The alpha had told him not to bother him while he was working on his office, so in the meanwhile Dean decided he would make himself useful. Dean looked around the house for the cleaning supplies, it felt weird to keep looking everywhere without his master’s permission but once he sees how good of an omega Dean can be it should be all good. He cleaned the whole house and made sure not to miss a spot, it wasn’t really that dirty but by the end his hands were raw. His alpha was still working so he made dinner and after that he kneeled in front of the alpha’s office zoning out. Whenever he zooned out, he didn't really think about anything, sometimes he would think about what he could do to please his master but most of the time he would just enjoy the peace and calm. 

* * *

Castiel turned off his computer and stretched, it had been a few hours since he had left Dean all by himself, he should check on him. When he opened the door, Dean was right there kneeling,  
“Dean, how long have you been there?”  
“Since I’ve finished my chores alpha” well that didn’t tell him much especially since he didn’t know what Dean meant by chores but now that he looked around the house looked as clean as it had ever been and he could smell the omega had cooked something,  
“Did you make dinner?”  
“Yes alpha”  
Castiel walked right into the kitchen and it smelled amazing, the omega had made some chicken and it was mouthwatering. Castiel served himself a portion and set it on the table, he was going to start eating when he saw Dean kneeling next to the dinner table, he decided to make a portion for him too, the omega had refused to eat earlier so he should be hungry now, Castiel handed him the plate and he accepted with a confused look. He finally sat down and started to eat until he noticed Dean was carefully eyeing his food like it would bite him  
“It’s ok, you can eat”  
“Thanks you alpha”

After eating Dean quickly got up on his feet and started to clean up, Castiel took the time to watch some TV, Luci was right, having an omega around was helpful, for once he had eaten real dinner and the house was as clean as a whistle, it was indeed a good decision. It would take some time getting used to the whole 'alpha' thing and all the kneeling but so far Castiel thought it was going well. 


End file.
